User blog:Imouto-tan/Naia
Naia is a Divine Saint and a world renowned Singer who also models on the side. She was recently made into a Provisional Wizard Saint in-depth to draw more viewers to the Summer Grand Magic Games. Appearance Naia is a beautiful young woman who has smooth white skin, long, straight and silky silver-grey hair that reaches her ankles tied with a pure white ribbon and gracefully swept bangs. Kimiko wears a green bikini under her white and green filly halter top with the matching bottom under her short denim shorts that are always unzipped, she casually wears sandals that lace up around her ankle. Her lustrous, gradient blue/green eyes seem to calm people down by looking into them. On top of her supermodelesque beauty, nothing can hope to harm her glowing and glittering skin. She always has yellow fingernail polish on with a matching straw hat with a hibiscus in it. Personality Naia is beyond calm, as she has left the flow of time and the wickedness of the world behind. She maintains this attitude even in tense situations, no matter how hostile the environment is around her, she'll always have a nonchalant look on her face and carry herself in a laid-back fashion. She has a gentle voice and an aura similar to a school nurses. Despite her apparent laid-back nature, she uses a stiff and formal writing style whenever she writes anything to someone. Naia also has some strange quirks, such as her request for a suitable reward, which is often food like family restaurant's menus or desserts, before doing a job and her refusal to follow further orders until said reward is given to her. She also has the habit of classifying things, including her own feelings, by their size; saying things like "small-sized", "mid-sized" or "super-sized". Powers Clothing Transformation- Naia can freely transform her white and green frilly halter top to create trillions and gazillions of any weapons she desires to match any situation, such as swords, spears, axes, cannons, maces, hammers, arrows, spikes, shields, chains, hooks, giant fists, giant maws or a giant pair of scissor blades. Her attacks using these weapons tear into the fabric of the multiverse and temporarily delete space and time. Siren Song- By singing her mystical Siren Song, Naia can call on all the creatures, souls that died at sea, and mythological monsters of the world's oceans to aid her in battle. Her strongest monster is Cthulhu himself. PK Solar- Naia can internally generate an almost limitless supply of solar energy, from the smallest candle flicker to a blistering furnace. Ocean Queen Magic- Naia is an extremely skilled user of Ocean Queen Magic, which allows her to produce, control, and manipulate mystical water. She can use the water in a variety of different ways, such as producing blades of water that can even slice through solid titanium, or creating boiling beams forming waves of tremendous power and force to damage her opponents. *Hydroportation: By jumping into a body of water (even a small puddle will do), Naia can teleport into any other source of water within a 350 meter radius. *Bubble Shot: A stream of big bubbles are released from Naia's mouth, which hit the opponent with great force, multiple times. *Water Pillar: Naia swings her arm towards the target creating a huge pillar of water that strikes the target from below. *Water Clone: The Water Clone spell uses water as a medium to create clones of the user. Like regular clones, these clones have displayed the ability to perform spells. When these clones are struck with a sufficient amount of damage, they will revert to their water form. *Deep Ocean Deluge: Naia summons the energy of the watery abyss to engulf her opponent. *Dolphin Uppercut: Naia makes an uppercut to the enemy and a trail of water followed after the punch. *Aqua Scythe: Naia creates a single wave of multiple blades that resemble scythes which may be used as projectiles. The enormous pressure emitting from the blades is strong enough to cut through whatever they may encounter. *Water Whip: Naia creates a whip-like structure made of water, usually being an extension of her own hand. It has a tremendous range and is often used as a long-distance attack against a single opponent. It can attack with great speed, flexibility and pressure, and seems to be used like a whip. *Horror of the Abyss: Naia manipulates the water to form a giant monstrous mouth out of pressured water and fires it at the enemy. *Ice Shield: Naia is able to freeze water in front of her, creating a shield of ice. Beach Empress- Naia can manipulate sand, shaping it in a variety of forms for different purposes via her Willpower. Said sand has to be gathered from the surrounding environment. *Raining Sand Knives: Naia, after first leaping into mid-air, can envelope herself in a whirl of sand, before then raining down blades of sands at her target. *Dehydration Sandstorm: Naia can create an enormous wave of sand that can completely engulf her enemies. According to her, when hit by this spell, the receiver's body is dried out from the inside and left dehydrated until they can drink water. *Quicksand Pit: Naia can create an enormous quick sand pit that can completely engulf her enemies. *Sand Sword: Naia can create a double-bladed katana made of sand which is sharp and strong enough to severe a target's arm. Abilities Divine Saint- It is the ability to call upon divine forces as a Divine Saint who has bodily characteristics similar to the Undisputed Goddess of the Imoutoverse, she is endowed with meta super-human capabilities. When in this state her physical characteristics (I.e. bust & strength) are enhanced. Being that she inherited Saint Agnes's Divine Saint abilities she has been endowed with the most beautiful voice and appearance in the universe. *Magical Singularity: As the Divine Saint ability escapes understanding, Naia can achieve impossible feats apparently through sheer desire. She is an existence that infinitely takes in any and all laws and then twists and distorts them. *Divine Magic: Divine Magic is a type of magic typically used by priests or clerics, but can be employed by regular people if they have the aptitude for it. Even though it's called "Divine Magic", it holds no exclusive pact with members of the clergy or followers of a certain faith, anyone born with the innate talent can channel it. The use of Divine Magic is typically for healing and purification, which is why many adept users of this art typically join the church to spread their abilities in banishing the undead or healing the ill. *Prayer Magic: Naia's prayers allows her to enhance her allies magical and physical attributes through several complex incantations. She, however cannot be interrupted in her chants or the spell will cease to take effect. *Body Modifications: Through the use of her Divine Saint ability, Naia's body has undergone several physical changes, several of which were done surgically and a few done magically. Such talent has enabled the busty young woman to make enhancements to certain areas of her body. The most formidable of Naia's powers are the many assets comprising her body, from the various inflated sacks of flesh sprouting from her bosom and rear to the glistening of her luscious silver hair. All have been enhanced to their utmost levels and beyond, so as to transform Naia into the most alluring deity the citizens of America has ever seen. Her raw sexual appeal is completely distracting; it is soothing to all five senses, invoking pleasures of unprecedented heights within her targets, rendering seduction akin to second nature. Garnering such methods, she has acquired the many desires of her heart without failure, basking in glory thereafter. *Charismatic voice: Not only does Naia have a beautiful voice, she also uses it to bring out the good in people and stop conflicts between them using only her words. *Overwhelming Beauty: Due to Ilona's strange obsession with the female gender, she had blessed the Divine Saint Agnes with unfathomable beauty. Every maiden who inherits the Saint Agnes' Divine Saint ability is blessed with a perfect figure that every female hoped to achieve in their lifetime. Saint Agnes' appearance could catch the attention of every male in the vicinity and enchant them as long as they stayed within her presence. **Lust Inducement: Saint Agnes' Divine Saint inheritors are considered to be the most attractive Divine Saints, although because of this, anyone of the opposite gender that so much as looks at her face will turn into a sexual beast no matter how much of a gentlemen he is. *Enhanced Metabolism: As a Divine Saint, Naia is slightly resistant to gaining weight as part of having being made in an image closest to God. *Virgin Power: Naia will lose her Divine Saint powers should she ever lose her virginity excluding if she loses it by force. *Inner Sanctum: The inner void that is the Divine Saint's direct channel to Ilona. *Army Annihilation- Divine Saints freely defies the laws of physics and achieve results, not even a large army could, and they cannot be harmed by conventional methods such as thermobaric warheads or laser bombardments. Fighting Style Masamune Style Martial Arts: As she was once a Mitsuari Black Widow, Naia was trained in Masamune Style Martial Arts and is an exceptionally powerful fighter with this style. She was the envy of almost of every female inhabitants of the entire Chinese People's Liberation Army when she was younger, Naia takes full advantage of her immense sexual appeal, by thoroughly seducing her victims, whether they be in direct battle confrontation or not. From afar, so long as her target is within a given radius, Naia can simply pout her lips, the act of rubbing her quivering top lip ever so delicately against her more refined, bottom lip, to cast her horrific ultimate technique. Sporting an impressive bust worth over 88cm in circumference, Naia uses her sensual & alluring appearance to garner the composure of her opponent, coupled with several seductive maneuvers and racy behaviors. In battle, Naia seems to take on a lewd persona, to take full advantage of her exceptionally voluptuous, sensual appearance, using it to completely dominate her opponent during the fight. She is not against caressing, or even kissing her foe in the heat of battle, setting up her enemy for her signature Holy Poses. The Masamune Style Martial Arts primarily uses the bust, buttocks, thighs, lips, and hips in conjunction with judo and systema moves in a very sexual manner. *Supernatural Flexibility- Having practiced yoga, Naia was particularly flexible, able to bend in ways that others typically could not. *Autosuggestion- Naia uses Autosuggestion in order to empower herself with Physical Attribute Augmentation such as a soft or titanium-hard butt. **Divine Butt- By using "Autosuggestion", Naia firmly believes that the gods bestow light and power to her butt. Before activating it, she casts a spell. As such, she is able to draw out more strength effectively than usual. Upon activating it, her butt is surrounded by small, god-like creatures with purple aura. However, it's a temporary empowerment and has a time limit. Naia is exhausted when she reaches the time limit. **Incredible Soft Buns: Naia's butt can become incredibly soft similar to rubber, capable of bouncing her opponent away when using direct attacks. This is often seen as a counter-attack. **Butt Vice: By firstly locking her opponent with her butt, Naia spins in the air, before throwing her opponent down with a great force. **Deadly Boob Burst: By firstly shaking her left boob, Naia then slams her right boob with the left one in order to create high frequency waves. As such, her opponent will suffer from headache, slowly losing their balance. **Double Shot Direct Attack: This technique allows Naia to launch a double attack, targeting her opponent's flank. **Solar Flare: By using her pectoralis, she is reflecting the sunlight to dazzle and disrupt her opponents. She is also oiled her breasts to make the reflection more effective, leaving an impression that she is teleporting or vanishing magically. Due to the glare of the sunlight, her opponents must cover their eyes. At the same time, it also makes them difficult to attack or reach Naia. It also blinds the opponent even if their eyes are closed. **Titty Hypnosis: A technique employed by swinging her breasts like a pendulum. Those who witness it will be paralyzed, and unable to move. In such a state, Naia can finish them off as quickly or as slowly as she desires. **Don't Worry, Love: Naia uses her charm to try to force the opponent into a state of infatuation. **Raunchy Illusion - Sultry Kiss: A powerful illusion that can be detonated by the contact between the user's and opponent's lips or simply by seeing her biting her lips seductively. The receiver then experiences a dreamlike state in which he or she is believed to be taking part in various forms of sexual activity with the perpetrator, like most illusion, leaving the victim in a trance state of being. Equipment Water Resistant Bikini: According to the bikini's maker, it has the ability to nullify water attacks (including: natural, magical, and psychic) and prevent wardrobe malfunctions. Wizard Saints Identicard: Naia holds a Wizard Saints Identicard that identifies her as a member of the 13 Wizard Saints and grants her the associated privileges. Weaknesses *As a Divine Saint, she's weak to attacks and magic that resemble how the Son of God was killed (being stabbed by the Spear of Destiny, a crown of Thorns and the crucifix). Trivia Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet